Arthur Boyle
|gender = Male |affiliation = 8th Special Fire Brigade |rank = Fire Officer (Second Class) |type = 3 |manga debut = Chapter 02 |tools = * Excalibur }} is a Third Generation Fire Officer at the 8th Special Fire Brigade of Tokyo.Chapter 02, page 16 Appearance Arthur is a young man of average height, with shaggy blonde hair, which he tends to style upwards into a ponytail when in serious situations, such as a fight, so his vision would be clearer, and blue eyes. Arthur first appeared wearing a dark-colored jacket, with buttons and the insignia of a Special Fire Brigade, a white shirt, a belt and dark pants. He was later given a protective outer jacket and trousers. Arthur also carries a scabbard alongside him, in which he keeps his bladeless sword. Arthur refuses to wear a helmet when on missions, putting a hood on his head instead. He was also seen wearing a grey jumpsuit. Personality Arthur is confident in himself as a Third Generation, though he can be somewhat arrogant and full of himself, being disrespectful towards his senior Takehisa as soon as he met him. He has a knight-like complex, referring to the girls he meets as "princesses" and the 8th Special Fire Fighting Church as his "castle". Arthur was also said to be inexplicably popular, and is mentioned to always have a silent and mysterious facade. He also bickers often with Shinra on who are superior: knights or heroes. Arthur talks to people in a very casual manner, even if such people are of a much higher rank than him, which comes across as disrespectful at times.Chapter 03, page 04 He is shown to be somewhat stubborn, and prefers to go his own way rather than what people think he should be doing. He takes great pride in his Excalibur.Chapter 03, page 13 Abilities Arthur is a Third Generation, who has exceeded the abilities granted to him and is able to raise the temperature of the flames he creates, therefore allowing him to fabricate and control the fourth state of matter, plasma. Through this process, he uses the hilt of a sword to create an extremely hot, sharp and concentrated blade named Excalibur, which he uses as an equivalent to plasma cutting. The substance can resist being extinguished by the Second Generation, as shown when Maki wasn't able to extinguish the blade on her first attempt, unlike with Shinra and the flames on his feet.Chapter 02, page 24 * — is the base weapon that Arthur uses in battle. Excalibur allows Arthur to mold a concentrated blade of plasma, a state of matter, created by heating up flames to extreme temperatures, on the handle of a bladeless sword, giving it a blade in the process. As noted by Takehisa, the swordplay using Excalibur is equivalent to plasma cutting. Plot Introduction arc Standing outside the church, Arthur looks upon it, claiming it's going to be his castle from now on. He bumps into Shinra in the corridor, immediately picking a fight with him, which leads the two to the top of the roof where they intervene between Iris and Maki's conversation. Unsheathing Excalibur, Arthur introduces himself to the girls, causing Maki to question his choice of weapon. The ruckus caused by the two Fire Officers causes Takehisa to arrive, and Arthur disrespectfully introduces himself to his superior, commenting that knights at the round table all sit at an equal footing. Takehisa tells Arthur about the upcoming tournament and asks Maki to fight the tho Third Generations to test their abilities. While Shinra is easily taken down, Arthur manages to use plasma cutting to his advantage, however, he is also taken down by Maki's superior physical skills. In rage, Arthur insults Maki, to which she becomes enraged and uses both Arthur's sword and Shinra's flame to create a gigantic fireball. Arthur, left puzzled that he lost so badly, sits down against a wall to let the moment sink in. Later, Akitaru treats Arthur and Shinra to some food at Ippudo Ramen and afterwards, the boy bonds with the Battalion Commander. Back at the church's armory, Arthur is offered a Seven-Style Fire Fighting Battleaxe to use by Takehisa, but he passes on the offer, due to him not needing it as he wields Excalibur. When the brigade is notified of a Flame Human spotted in Iriya District, they depart to the scene. While on route, Akitaru instructs Arthur and Shinra to conceal their weapons in public, much to his confusion. After arriving, Akitaru pulls the two boys aside for wielding their weapons out in public, where Arthur questions the order, leading him to justify his reasoning. Straight after, the conversation between the three is cut short, when a burst of flames emerges from the apartment's balcony. When the team makes it inside, they find the flame human still conscious and Arthur takes it upon himself to put the man out of his misery. With that, he ignites Excalibur and destroys the Flame Human's core. Immediately afterwards, the apartment begins to collapse, but the team manages to escape. Trivia * Arthur shares his name with Arthur Pendragon, who's weapon of choice was also called Excalibur. ** Both King Arthur and Excalibur are inspired after a British medieval leader and his legendary sword. * Arthur was first seen on the cover page of Chapter 0, despite not debuting in Chapter 2. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Officers Category:8th Special Fire Brigade Category:Third Generation